


Transformation schemes

by Crisis_aversion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Except it's more of a GenFusion, Gencross, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Out of Character, Ships don't play a HUGE part but they're present, dark themes, human to cybertronian, per usual, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion
Summary: The Autobots were destroyed fighting for the Omega Lock, and Megatron enacted his plan to cyberform Earth. The general populace was utterly terrified, nearly half of the population having been killed and the survivors transformed into creatures completely alien to them. The various human partners of the Autobots have an advantage over them, knowing, at least, what they now were and the stakes they were facing.The scattered remnants of the Autobot forces pulled together to save the new Earth, but first they had to figure out a way to survive their unfamiliarly familiar surroundings.
Relationships: Ironhide/William Lennox, Jack Darby/Sierra, Jazz/Prowl, June Darby/Ratchet, Marissa Faireborn/Thundercracker, Soundwave/Megatron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Don't go into the light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brave New World: Gilded Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388518) by [TheFriendlyCritiquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyCritiquer/pseuds/TheFriendlyCritiquer). 



> Back when I first watched AOE I started wondering what would happen if a human was cyberformed, then again after the Omega Lock debacle in TF:P, and again when I read the above fic, and so third time's the charm and I'm following through on ye olde daydreaming, with more plot and violence, and less cutesy "Everything's gonna be okay" as I had back when I first watched them (to pit with cutesy, I wanna blow something up XD)
> 
> Based in the Prime universe but has major characters/ characterizations from other universes as well (most notably the movies, IDW, and Animated, but I may end up adding others too, idk)

It had all been a blurr to him, after the last of the Autobots had fallen. Their bloodied, mangled frames lay still on the battlefield, filling Jack's vision and making his stomach churn. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to block out the images, block out the memories. But still they haunted him, imprinted on the inside of his eyelids, staring empty at him. He gasped as his world began to flip, eyes popping open and arms swinging up to brace against the smooth glass of his cage. Megatron's sneering face appeared in front of him as the warlord lifted the tube he was trapped in. "My new home is being built, thanks in part to you insects. How does it feel to have a part in such a momentous occasion?" His deep rumble of a laugh drowned out Jack's low growl. "But, given it was your home as well, I'm sure you'd like to see for yourself..."

Jack bit back a scream as his cage was flung through the space bridge, shattering on impact with the now metallic ground of Earth, his view tainted by the flickering blue-green-white lights of the Omega Lock's energies surrounding him. Pain filled his body, and the last thing he saw before the world went black were Miko and Raf's tubes smashing into the ground ahead.

* * *

William Lennox narrowed his eyes at the bright beam of light in the distance, sighing. He knew this was somehow connected to the Autobots; even on leave he couldn't escape the weird things that followed their presence. "Can't give me _one_ day to just have lunch with the boys, can you?" he muttered.

Agent Simmons glanced over, eyes widening. The beam seemed to be slipping closer, like a predator stalking its prey. "What-"

"Run!" Lennox yelled, bolting to his feet and pulling the two closest people to him -who happened to be his wife, Sarah, and a bemused Simmons- to theirs. Sam and Mikaela's heads jerked up at the shout, and they scrambled to their feet at the sight crouching behind the soldier. Michaela was clutching Annabelle to her chest, and Sam's hand clamped around her arm. "Get to Ironhide."

So they ran, adrenaline and fear fueling them to go faster than they thought they could. Lennox found himself in the back, even as Sam sprinted yards ahead of everyone, his own trained military gait not able to match the others' terror supported mad dash to the parking lot. Sarah looked back at him with concern etched in her face, and he did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "Everything's gonna be alright, honey. But, promise me this, you'll keep going no matter what happens to me?"

Sarah's eyes widened for a split second before she steeled herself and nodded. Lennox pushed her forward.

Simmons glanced back, eyes wide and reflecting the disturbingly close wall of energy. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Yes we are!" Lennox yelled back. "Just _keep running!_ " He felt a searing heat brush up against his back, and quickened his pace with a hiss of pain. 

Sarah and Simmons both looked back, the brilliant light flickering eerily across their faces, making them squint. " _Will?!"_ Sarah yelled.

"It's almost touching you!" Simmons finished.

"Just run!" Then Lennox felt the beam encompass him, and he bit back a scream as pain shot through his body, filling every inch of him like he was both on fire and freezing at the same time. The light blinded him, even after he squeezed his eyes shut, and he tumbled to the ground in agony. He felt blood well up in his mouth, metallic and sweet, but not tasting quite right, and he slitted one eye open as he spit the liquid into his hand, gasping at the blue glow staring back up at him. "This was _not_ how I expected this day to go," he mumbled before the world finally went black.

* * *

Sari eyed the wall of light suspiciously, knocking on Jazz's shin to get his attention. "What's that?" 

The white mech followed her gaze, optic band widening at the sight. "I dunno, but it sure don't look good..." He transformed, passenger door opening. 

Sari took the hint and jumped inside, folding herself into the seat as the Autobot's tires squealed, and the door slammed shut behind her.

She heard Prowl transform behind them as they bounced into the road, engines running loud enough to deafen her. She swept a lock of red hair from her face and peered into the mirror, quickly looking away as the reflected light blinded her.

"It's coming closer," Prowl's voice crackled over the comms, the smooth, calm tone not seeming to match with the words spoken.

"'Ey, we'll be fast enough, Prowly," Jazz responded, though his casual tone was tainted with worry. "We _gotta_ be fast enough."

Sari turned around in her seat, eyes narrow as she looked back at the black and gold motorcycle behind them, and the white light inching closer to his back wheel. " _K_ _eep driving,"_ Prowl said, barely audible other the static in the comms. Sari sucked in a sharp breath as he was engulfed by the glow, and she flipped back to face the road ahead. 

Jazz rocketed forward, at this point completely fueled by anger at the light. Sari, however, still caught the metallic whine that escaped his voicebox at the loss of his conjunx. 

She dared to look back again, as Jazz hissed slightly, his back end starting to slip out of control. The light was creeping in past the rear window, seemingly oblivious to the metal of his frame as it slid straight through it. Sari shrieked as the light reached her, gripping the edges of Jazz's seat when he skidded out of control. Despite her efforts and his seatbelt, she hit the dashboard and her vision faded.

* * *

Ratchet came online with a groan, optics flickering open. He blinked at the ceiling before glancing around and seeing naught but silvery black metal and a handful of screens. Was he somehow back in Cybertron?

He pulled himself to his feet, shocked at how there were none of the usual aches in his frame. Ignoring the anomaly for the moment, he focused on his surroundings. Nurse Darby had been with him, looking for the kids, when he had lost consciousness. "Nurse Darby?" He called, warily scanning the room. " _June?"_ he found the room to be devoid of life, save for him and, strangely enough, an aqua and cream femme sprawled on the floor a short ways from him. 

He rushed to her side, scanning her. There was nothing wrong; in fact, she was in better condition than she should have been. He jumped back when she suddenly jerked awake, gasping. Her helm darted around the unfamiliar room, deep blue optics finally settling on Ratchet. A burst of static erupted from her voicebox before she rasped his name.

His optics widened for a brief second. She sounded almost exactly like Nurse Darby, though slightly metallic, and much more staticky. "How do you know my name?" he asked slowly.

She blinked at him. "What kind of question is that? You were literally just talking to me; I'm _June!_ " She glanced around the room with a frown, oblivious to the flurry of expressions sweeping across Ratchet's faceplates. "What happened? The base looks like it's been gilded..."

Ratchet glanced around again. The room _did_ indeed look like the control room of their base, but that was impossible. Right?

"Ratchet? Is everything alright?"

"Look at yourself," he ordered, though he did not look back down.

"What?"

" _Look at yourself!"_

So she did. And screamed. "W-what? Why am I metal?" She looked up at him, twisting her neck to try to make optic contact. " _Ratchet, why am I metal?!"_

Ratchet finally looked back down at her, meeting and keeping her panicked gaze. "I don't know, but I'm afraid something has gone terribly wrong." He stood, offering her a hand up.

She hesitated, but grabbed it, allowing him to haul her to her feet and toward the door. She sucked in an intake at the fact that her hand was nearly the same size as his.

Ratchet was nearly tripping on himself and the femme -June- in his haste to reach the exit. June stuttered protests as she scrambled to keep pace, her own gait wobbly as she tried to adjust to her Cybertronian frame. But just as quickly as it all had started, they were outside, staring wide optic'ed up at the familiar, but currently unwelcome, starscape. "This _is_ Earth... " he breathed, unable to deny the signature constellations winking down at him, despite the metallic landscape stretching as far as optic could see. A spiked column of metal stretched across the horizon in the distance.

"Then _why_ is it metal? Ratchet, what's going on?!"

The medic broke his horrified gaze away from the night sky to look down into her terrified optics. "The mission the other Autobots were on was to keep the Decepticons from taking over the Omega Lock -a powerful relic capable of restoring Cybertron. Or cyberforming planets."

"And... you think they failed, and Megatron has... cyberformed... Earth?" June said quietly, as if saying the words aloud would make them true.

Ratchet vented a heavy sigh. "That... is what i am afraid of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions of something they'd like to see feel free to drop them in the comments! I already know which humans will be featured in this fic (refs will be in chapter three), but otherwise I really have no clue where I'm going (like every fic I write XD). Requests are appreciated ^^


	2. I am machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I am mean. Really, really mean -sadistic, even- when it comes to writing >:)
> 
> (And yes, chapter title is a TDG song because I for some reason decided to name the chapters in this fic and that's hard for me to do. Very hard. Why do i revel in torturing myself?)
> 
> And I apologize, but for some reason whenever I write anything with Lennox in it he somehow becomes the main character lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta clunky opening I guess, I'm just trying to figure out exactly where I'm going and how they get there, and I've never been good at the 'slow but steady' writing style XD  
> I'll just put this down to high levels of 'adrenaline' and willpower, I suppose lol

Lennox blinked up at the darkened sky. Hadn't it just been lunchtime? He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if the blue-green distortion flickering across the sky was his damaged vision or real. Eventually he settled on real, and slowly turned his head away to scan his surroundings. The ground, and everything on it, was metal, straight up to the horizon. He stood with a groan, confusion distracting him from the dull ache filling his body. The _clang_ of metal colliding with metal rang out as he fell backwards, something heavy on his back seeming to drag him back to the ground. He hissed slightly in annoyance, rolling over. He started to push himself back up, but froze with his back in an arch. Sharp, black, metal claws dug into the ground where his hands _should_ have been. He hesitantly flexed his fingers, and the talons moved with him. "...Scrap." He launched to his feet, twisting around, gaze darting frantically over his teal and black frame. He started to stumble backwards again, but caught himself on the edge of a building. Then he caught sight of what was keeping him off balance: a pair of teal wings, folded straight back, were attached to his shoulder blades. They twitched under his scrutiny, as if they had a mind of their own. "Frag! This can't be real; I can't be-" He stood straight again, arms flung out beside him for balance. The wings started to pull him down once again, and he overcorrected forwards and started to stumble down the road.

Eventually, after several minutes of tripping and twisting, he figured out how to hold himself and remain upright. He took a deep, calming intake, and with balance came clarity. "The light," he mumbled, though there was no one around to hear him. "The light must have done this... Somehow." He took a cautious step forward, almost falling again, but catching his balance just in time. He sighed, and staggered in the general direction he had been running in earlier. Or, what he thought was that direction, at least.

A short eternity later he found the still, unconscious blue form of Ironhide sprawled across the road in bot mode. He collapsed to his knees next to the mech, shaking him slightly. "Ironhide? _Ironhide?!_ Wake up!"

Ironhide's optics popped open, and his cannons shifted to life as he shoved them in Lennox's faceplates. "'O are ya?!"

Lennox stumbled back, wings dragging him down once again. He held his hands up. "It's me, 'Hide!"

Ironhide froze. "Will? But... yer no bot..."

"The light. The..." Lennox's golden optic band widened. "Ironhide, where are the others?"

Ironhide blinked, then twisted around. "They were righ' here when th' light hit..." Their optics fell in the metal form of a human female, frozen midstride like a statue. 

"Sarah..." Lennox breathed, scrambling to her side. " _Sarah!_ " he cried, voice breaking. He ran a single claw delicately down the side of her face, which was twisted in a scream, as his chest felt like it tightened in on itself, with its smooth metal buckling. "No, Sarah, you can't be-" he choked on the final word, unable to say it, and he just broke down into hiccuping sobs as Ironhide gently pulled him away. 

"Will..." Ironhide whispered in his audial, but it was all he needed to say. Lennox buried his faceplates into the now slightly shorter mech's shoulder, coolant tears dampening the scarred metal.

A soft squeak interrupted them, and they looked over to see a blue and yellow sparkling perched atop a small ridge of metal, watching them with her helm tilted to the side. "Hidey? Wha-"

Lennox darted forward, pulling her into his arms and blocking her view of Sarah. "Annabelle..."

"Daddy?" Annabelle peered up at him with wide orange optics. "Why're you a robot?"

Lennox nuzzled into her neck. "I don't know, darling. I don't know, but 'Hide and I are gonna find out, okay?"

Then Annabelle glanced down at herself, and gave a startled shriek. Ironhide was at their side in an instant, watching over Lennox's shoulder, relaxing slightly when he saw she was in no immediate danger. "Why'm _I_ a robot?"

A loud, feminine scream echoed from behind the ridge, and everyone's helms snapped to face the source. "Mikaela?"

Ironhide stepped up to the ridge, pulling the shuddering form of a small bronze and magenta femme from behind it. She squeaked softly, kicking at his arm. " _Sam'sdead,Sam'sdead,Sam'sdead..."_ she screeched, like a broken record.

"Mikaela, calm down! It's us!" Lennox barked.

Mikaela froze, turning toward his voice, wide lavender optics staring past him. "Colonel? Where _are_ you?"

"I'm right here." Lennox motioned to himself, taking a step toward them. 

" _Where?"_ Her helm whipped around frantically, still trying to find him. "All I see is another bot, and... is that a baby?"

Annabelle gave a high pitched squeal in response. "We robots!" She stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "You're too."

Mikaela froze, and looked down at herself, letting loose another piercing shriek. Annabelle clapped her hands to her audials, as Lennox did with his one free hand, and Ironhide winced. " _What_ -?!"

"The light. This _has_ to have something to do with the light." Lennox shifted Annabelle in his grasp.

A clawed black hand appeared over the top of the ridge, and attention was pulled down to it. "Wha's goin' on?" Simmons slurred, pulling himself upright. White and red accented ebony armour clattered at the movement, and he frowned up at them. "Who're th' new bots?"

"Not so new," Mikaela said, and Simmons' hazy carmine optics widened.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes with a groan, rolling his head to the side. He frowned at the sight of an unfamiliar black femme, slightly large frame streaked with hot pink accents, and wheels tucked into her heels and on her back. 

The femme rolled over, as if awakened by his stare. Her rose optics widened. "Wha-?"

"Miko?!" Jack gasped, the voice too familiar to not recognize.

"Jack?!" She responded in kind.

"Guys?" Raf's voice asked weakly from behind them.

They turned around, gazes falling in a maroon, yellow, and blue mech, green tinted goggles perched over his optics, and a digital screen covering his lower face. 

"Raf?" Miko crawled to his far side, as Jack rolled over to his closest side.

Raf's head flipped from side to side, lime green optics scanning over their frames. "Guys? W-what happened?"

"I-I think we've been cyberformed," Jack said quietly.

Raf's optics widened, and he sat up to look down across his frame, giving a soft squeak at the unfamiliar armour.

Miko patted his back. "It'll be ok, Raf. We'll figure out how this happened, and then we'll get out revenge on the 'Cons, yeah?"

Raf nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, good plan."

* * *

Jazz pushed himself to a sitting position, blinking to clear his blurry vision. He glanced around, gaze falling on the black form of Prowl lying across the metallic road. "Prowl? _Prowl?"_

Prowl groaned and lifted his helm to face Jazz. "Jazz? Where are we? _Where's Sari?"_

"I'm over here!" Sari called from below a dip in the metal.

The two mechs scrambled toward her voice, but saw nothing but a small orange and yellow minibot. "Where are you?" Prowl asked.

"Down here, genius." Sari stood shakily, reaching up and grabbing Prowl's chin.

"Wha-?" Jazz exclaimed. "You're a bot!"

"Huh?" Sari looked down at herself. "Cool."

"That's it?" Jazz tilted his head slightly. "That's all you have to say about," he waved his arms, " _this?"_

"We have more important things to worry about, don't we?" Sari placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, it _is_ cool.'

" Strange, but... yes, cool. And we do have more important things; what happened, for one..."

"It must be the light," Prowl noted, looking around. "Finding out what happened revolves around us finding its source."

Sari nodded enthusiastically. "Then lets get moving!"

Jazz transformed, passenger door opening again.

"Can't I walk? _Or drive?"_

Prowl picked her up and gently placed her on Jazz's seat. "We don't know what your physical status is at the moment, and you haven't scanned an alt-form yet."

"Sorry, kid," Jazz chuckled, "you're riding for now."

"Fine." Sari crossed her arms with a huff. "Let's get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpopular opinion: I really Don't like Sam; whiny unnecessary thing that he is. Sorry not sorry I don't have to write him...


	3. Where do we go now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently all the chapter titles are just gonna be music references now
> 
> Anyway, introducing a few new characters to the cast and then actually trying to write them figuring out how to deal with... This
> 
> (especially since I've changed a few head canons on Cybertronian biology since starting this fic so I'm probably gonna end up trying to incorporate that into this too so. Yay. For you maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in this story (like another AU of mine I haven't finished enough to publish) Thundercracker's optics are yellow  
> It's been almost a month since the last update so here's... something. To make up for that
> 
> Hebbdhdhbdb I was gonna wait till morning to post but I'm impatient so here's an almost midnight update

Sierra jumped awake to the sound of screeching nearby. She scrambled to her feet, swaying slightly but too distracted by the panicked sound to care. She rushed toward the source, gasping when she found a _robot,_ which looked like it was screaming at itself. "A-are you alright?"

The bot's helm whipped around. "No!" it exclaimed. "Do I _look_ alright?! I'm A bloody robot!"

Sierra blinked. "So you're not supposed to look like that?"

"Duh. Last thing I remember I was _human._ Not that you'd know what that was like, would you?"

"What do you mean? _I'm_ human too. Can't you tell?"

"You look like a robot to me."

Sierra's optics widened and she looked down at herself, gasping in shock. 

The other bot sighed and held out his hand. "I'm Vince, by the way."

"Sierra." 

Vince dropped Sierra's hand almost as soon as she had taken his, optics focused on something behind her. She turned around and spotted a group of robots wandering toward them.

The trio stopped a few yards away, warily eyeing them. "Autobots or Decepticons?" one called out, and Sierra's intakes hitched at the familiar voice.

"What?" Vince asked.

"Jack?" Sierra breathed at the same time.

* * *

Marissa groaned, hissing at the two blurry yellow lights filling her vision. The lights blinked out and reappeared further away.

"Sorry," Thundercracker mumbled, and Marissa's vision cleared enough to make out the seeker's sharp features. "What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head. She frowned, finding a sharp antenna attached to the side. "Wha-?!" She brought her hand in front of her face, optics widening at the sharp black claws staring back at her. "Thundercracker," she said, dangerously calm, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Thundercracker jabbed a claw at the horizon. "It was that weird light from earlier!"

"The light. I'm A fragging Cybertronian and you want me to believe it was a giant beam of light that did it."

Thundercracker chuckled nervously. "I have no other answer? Besides, you make a very pretty seeker..."

Marissa glared venomous my at him. "This isn't funny, Thundercracker. Find a way to change me back!"

Thundercracker stuttered for a second before saluting and scampering away. "I- Yes ma'am, I'll do my best!"

* * *

Agent Fowler woke with a start, curled up in a box that was too small for him with something metal jammed underneath him. He tried to move, but there wasn't enough space; the metal shifted underneath him. "What in Sam Hill is going on?!" He pushed and kicked against the walls, but his efforts proved futile. The metal seemed more like it was moving _with_ him and not _because_ of him. He pulled his hand in front of his face, sighing when he found it was black and red metal. "Stupid Autobots."

Then he heard muffled voices from outside, getting closer until he could hear metallic footsteps. He considered his options for a moment before yelling. The voices and footsteps stopped, then someone responded, loud enough to be heard clearly even through the walls of whatever he was trapped inside.

"Hello? Is someone there?" 

"In here! I'm trapped!"

The voices dropped back to mutters, but he could hear multiple sets of feet wandering around outside. 

"Here!" he yelled again, to give them something to follow.

A knock echoed through the small room. "Here?" A feminine voice questioned.

"Yes."

"Guys, over here! I found them!"

"Outta th' way, kid. Ah'll blast 'im out," A rough masculine voice barked, and another bot stomped to Fowler's aid.

"Careful you don't blast _the_ _m,_ 'Hide!" a second male voice called out from farther away.

"Don' worry, Will, Ah'll be careful."

And suddenly there was a hole in the wall, and two concerned pairs of optics peering in at Fowler. "Uh... Autobots or Decepticons?" he choked out.

The larger blue mech chuckled softly with a grin, offering a hand to help him out. "Autobots, o' course. D'ya really think th' 'Cons woulda helped ya?"

* * *

[Other versions of the above sheet](https://sta.sh/22c9mieqor3g?edit=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. But hey, you get art so there's that  
> Art is fifty times harder than writing but at least we all know what these idiots look like now (and no, idk why they're standing like they are either. And I'm also aware that I misspelled Marissa's name on the sheet oops)
> 
> Now I gotta figure out what the frag I'm doing with this for the next chapter. As I've said before any suggestions y'all wanna give me are always welcome even if I don't end up using them ^^


End file.
